


Someone's Coming (and it's not the Doctor)

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose attempt to have a shag in an alleyway, but since when does anything go according to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Coming (and it's not the Doctor)

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an anonymous user on Tumblr.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” Rose mumbled into the skin of his neck.

They were on their way back to the TARDIS, having left a royal gala early because the Doctor couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He was always a big flirt, but his flirting tonight had been intentional, and his hands grew bolder and bolder as the night wore on, stoking the embers of Rose’s arousal into a roaring flame, until she finally dragged him out by his tie.

“Hmmm, is that such a bad thing?” the Doctor gasped as she nibbled on his Adam’s apple.

“Don’t really wanna be arrested for public indecency,” Rose retorted, even as she thrust her hands into his hair and slotted her thigh between his.

He whimpered as her nails raked across his scalp and her teeth scraped at his earlobe and her thigh pressed deliciously against his cock, hot and hard as it had been since Rose first stepped into the console wearing that scrap of fabric she called a dress.

“TARDIS?” Rose gasped as he palmed her breasts, teasing her nipples through the sheer fabric of her dress.

“About a ten minute walk that way,” he said distractedly, hitching her leg up and around his hips to better grind his aching cock against her. “Or maybe that way. Can’t remember. Bit busy.”

“Doctor, TARDIS,” she insisted, trying to still the rocking of their hips but failing miserably. “We could – _oh, God, do that again_ – be seen by anyone.”

“Everyone’s at the gala,” he panted into her neck, rutting himself desperately against her. “Fuck, Rose, please. Need to be inside you.”

Rose lowered her leg and took as step back, ignoring his whimper as he lost the friction, and she instead scrabbled at the zip of his trousers.

“Quickly now,” Rose said. “Don’t wanna get caught.”

“Oh, it’ll be quick,” the Doctor hissed as she took him in hand and gave him a few quick pumps. “As I said, everyone’s at the-the – oh, _fuck_ – the gala. Now, Rose. In, in, in.”

Rose stepped backwards until her back hit the grimy wall of the alley they were in. The Doctor hiked her dress up over her hips and shuddered when he saw she wasn’t wearing knickers.

“Very bold,” he whispered into her neck, dipping his fingers into her, groaning at how slick she was. “A stiff breeze and you’d’ve been flashing the Queen of Karootk. Don’t think she would’ve minded. Bit taken by you, wasn’t she?”

“Doctor, shut up, and fuck me,” Rose panted, rolling her hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said, easing his fingers out and grabbing his cock.

He rubbed his tip against her folds, slicking himself up. She wrapped a leg around his hips as he thrust into her in one smooth motion.

He buried his face in her neck as he began to move, pulling out slowly to thrust back in sharply. Her muscles clamped tightly around him, giving him the most perfect friction. Almost too perfect.

“Not gonna last,” he grunted into her neck, slamming into her again and again, careening towards his release.

“Me either,” she assured, rocking with him as best she could to try and get him in deeper.

He crouched down a bit more to give them both leverage to move against each other, and a flash of pride zipped through him when her moans his that high pitch they did when he found that perfect spot deep inside of her.

“Faster faster faster,” Rose chanted, slipping one of her hands down to rub where they were joined.

The Doctor thrust into her wildly and without abandon. Now that he knew she was close, he frantically chased his own release.

“Doctor,” Rose whispered.

“Oh, yes,” he groaned, loving when she said his name.

“No, Doctor, stop. I think someone’s coming,” Rose hissed, shoving at his shoulder.

“Yep,” he grunted, still thrusting into her tight, wet heat as the tension in the base of his spine deepened. “Someone’s – unh – someone’s definitely coming. M’close, Rose. Gonna come, gonna come… Ohhh, _fuck_ , no no no _no_!”

Rose had pushed him far enough away where he slipped out, but it was too late. He gritted his teeth and bit back as sob as his red, glistening cock throbbed and his semen dribbled out unsatisfyingly onto the ground.

“No no no,” he whimpered, his insides still aching for relief even as his cock softened. “ _Rose!_ ”

“Sorry, love,” she said distractedly, lowering the skirt of her dress and raking her hands through her hair. “I’ll make it up to you, but we need to run now.”

The Doctor gingerly stuffed himself into his pants, wincing as the rough material rubbed against his penis. He took her hand in his, and pulled her down another alleyway and away from the approaching guards.

He tugged her along as he sprinted towards the TARDIS and hopefully towards a more successful bout of shagging.


End file.
